Muqui
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Tras la muerte del abuelo Tucker, la familia se muda sin razón aparente. Años después Craig descubrirá la verdad. Esta historia participa en el 5 reto del foro Café SPH.


**Hola, volvi con un fic para el reto de Halloween del foro de South Park.**

* * *

 **MUQUI**

La primera vez que oí hablar del duende minero de las montañas tenía seis años y mi abuelo acababa de morir.

El timbre de la casa sonaba cada cinco minutos y por ella pasaban todos los habitantes de Arizona que hubiesen oído hablar de la trágica muerte del anciano de sesenta y siete años que caminaba tranquilamente cuando fue aplastado por un camión que iba a toda velocidad. Su historia apareció en primera plana junto con la reciente desaparición de mi profesora de kínder.

Entre todo el ajetreo, las palabras de consuelo, los ires y venires de las bandejas de galletas y el olor a café recién hecho en vasos de poliestireno, el rostro de mi abuela apareció entre la corona de flores que la señora Morrison había traído. Ella me hizo una seña, como si fuera un gato de la fortuna, hacia las escaleras.

Mi abuelo era el típico ejemplo del sueño americano, lo curioso era que su historia no comenzó en Estados Unidos sino en Perú, un país al sur, una tierra llena de riquezas. Él era un pobre hombre que no acabo la secundaria, prácticamente analfabeto, descalzo, con tierra en las piernas y pobre a más no poder pero era la persona más amable y trabajadora que podrías encontrar, entonces conoció a la abuela se mudaron a Estados Unidos.

En casa teníamos una enorme biblioteca con libros en ambos idiomas, todos recolectados por él aunque yo estaba seguro que no los había leído todos. A diferencia de otras bibliotecas la nuestra no tenía ni una mota de polvo, mi abuela se encargaba de ello, luego de dejar Perú mi abuelo se volvió en un adicto de la limpieza, se podía comer en el piso de nuestra casa sin ningún problema.

Mi abuela se acercó a uno de los muchos estantes — ¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó con un libro en sus arrugadas manos.

Inmediatamente reconocí el ejemplar. La biblioteca era de todos pero más de una vez me habían prohibido leer o siquiera tocar ese libro. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y ellos no me lo dijeron. — ¿El libro verde que no debo tocar?

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de vieja.

—En este libro están las leyendas más famosas de la tierra de tu abuelo. Los peruanos tienen mucha imaginación—dijo acariciando el lomo— ¿Sabes la historia del muqui, hijo?

Negué confundido.

—Es un duende que vive en las minas.

No entendía porque la mujer, que me había dicho que Santa Claus no existía y que el dinero que recibía por mis dientes no me los dejaba el ratón, me mostraba un libro de mitos y leyendas peruanas y me hablaba de un duende minero.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunté luego de unos cinco minutos en los que ella estuvo en absoluto silencio mirando el libro con angustia o fastidio no supe cual.

—Sí, Craig. —respondió alzando la mirada, sus ojos eran vidriosos. Aclaró su garganta y dejo el libro en su lugar sin siquiera abrirlo. —Tus padres aun no te lo han dicho pero vamos a mudarnos.

Esta vez le preste toda mi atención. Tenía mi mochila y cartuchera de Red Racer listas para mi primer día de primaria la próxima semana además de planes con mis amigos del kínder, no podíamos simplemente irnos.

Oh, pero lo hicimos. Yo ignorante de todo y ellos sin saber que nada cambiaba.

Pasaron diez años antes de que pudiera comprender porque nos fuimos de Arizona.

Caminaba con Ruby, mi hermana, por las calles nevadas de South Park, Colorado, íbamos camino a casa y ella no paraba de hablar de lo bueno que estaba el profesor de literatura. Yo intentaba ignorarla concentrado en el camino a casa y lo que diría papá cuando viera el reporte de la oficina del director y el castigo que el profesor sustituto había sugerido para mí. Pero no podían culparme, él era el sustituto de una de las mejores maestras de toda la secundaria de South Park. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un buen trato de parte de Craig Tucker? Sí, claro.

Estaba preparado para perder el teléfono, mi derecho a la televisión de la sala y mis salidas pero ninguna de las cosas que imaginé se acercaban a la realidad. La casa era un caos, mi abuela y mi mamá se movían de un lado a otro, guardando y empaquetando todo lo que sus manos pudieran alcanzar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó mi hermana. Mi madre y la abuela se miraron con preocupación.

Mi madre dio un paso al frente pasándole una caja a mi abuela entonces se acercó a Ruby y a mí—Empaquen sus cosas. — dijo colocando sus manos en nuestros hombros. —Debemos irnos.

Mi hermana y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras nuestra madre continuaba empacando.

— ¿Dónde está papá? — pregunté cruzándome de brazos, era imposible que él estuviera de acuerdo en dejar South Park, dos noches atrás había sido ascendido el trabajo. Irse no tenía ningún sentido y quería respuestas.

— ¿No escuchaste a tu madre? —gruñó la abuela. —Empaca tus cosas.

Ruby frunció el ceño—Pero…

— ¡No tenemos tiempo, hija!

Mi madre gritó y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver a mi hermana marchar hacia su habitación con los puños apretados y echando chispas por los ojos. Pensé en seguirla y hacer lo mismo pero una fuerza me mantuvo ahí, quieto. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

—Craig—dijo mi madre— tenemos que…

Se detuvo. Ruby acababa de gritar desde su cuarto.

La encontramos tirada sobre la alfombra. Estaba muerta, Ruby estaba muerta y mamá lloraba tomándola en sus brazos. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era la abuela. No sé qué expresión debía de tener mi rostro pero me sentía abrumado, confundido y enojado.

— ¡Esto no debía pasar! ¡Esto no debía pasar! —gritaba mamá hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de Ruby.

—Laura—dijo mi abuela dejándome paralizado en el marco de la puerta y agachándose hacia mi madre. —debemos irnos.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! —se aferró al cuerpo de mi hermana—No puedo perderla a ella también. ¡Prometiste que solo sería Thomas!

Mi cerebro conectó los datos procesándolos a velocidades inigualables. — ¿Dónde está, papá? —dije más serio de lo usual.

Ambas mujeres voltearon, los ojos de la abuela se llenaron de culpa y tristeza, ella fue la primera en bajar la mirada.

— ¡Díganme! Quiero saberlo. —pedí. Por dentro esperaba equivocarme, que todo fuera una teoría loca creada por mi mente producto de tener un amigo paranoico en la escuela.

—Él…—comenzó mi abuela— falleció a mediodía.

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo. Mis piernas pesaban una tonelada, mis ojos escocían. La habitación giró, mi madre gritó, después todo se volvió negro.

Desperté con el olor a cuero restregándose en mi nariz. Estaba en el auto.

Rodé sobre mí mismo y alcé la vista, en los asientos de adelante estaba mi madre conduciendo y la abuela de copiloto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté

Mi madre volteo por una décima de segundo, tenía la cara pálida y el maquillaje corrido. —Al fin despiertas. —dijo volteando la vista hacia la carretera. —Pensamos que…

Su voz se quebró.

—Estoy vivo. —dije, logrando tranquilizarla. Me senté apoyándome en el respaldar y respiré hondo, necesitaba tranquilizarme. — ¿Qué pasó con papá? ¿Qué pasó con Ruby? ¿Por qué nos vamos?

Mamá mordió su labio inferior antes de responder. —Tenemos que alejarnos, Craig. No podíamos seguir en South Park.

—Tu hermana no debía morir. — mi abuela mantenía la vista hacia el frente con una mano sobre el hombro de mi madre, ella sollozaba silenciosamente limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha mientras la izquierda guiaba el timón. —Nuestra familia está maldita, Craig. Pero tu hermana no debió morir. No debió.

— ¿Maldita? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que escuchaste. ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!. —gritó la abuela, —¡¿Nunca has visto una película de terror?!

El llanto de mi madre aumento. Temí más morir en un accidente de auto que por culpa de una maldición. Sin embargo las palabras de mi abuela resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza. _Una maldición,_ eso…eso era simplemente—Imposible. T-tu misma lo dijiste lo he visto en películas no en la vida real. No sobre Ruby, ni papá.

—Créeme, hijo. No es algo de lo que estemos orgullosos. —resopló la abuela. —Tu abuelo inicio todo esto.

— ¿Podrías ser más específica? —exigí acercándome— ¿Qué inicio? ¿Cómo?

Mi madre volteo a verme

—Concéntrate en el camino, Laura. —intervino la voz de la abuela. — Yo se lo diré. Fue tu abuelo, Craig. Ese idiota pero buen hombre hizo un pacto con un muqui.

— ¿Un muqui?

—Sí, un muqui. Un duende minero, tu abuelo hizo un pacto con él. Oro a cambio de un alma.

—Su alma ¿Por eso nos mudamos de Arizona?

Ella negó. —Por eso nos mudamos de Perú. Pensamos que no nos encontraría en Estados Unidos, pero entonces…bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

—Pero al abuelo lo aplasto un auto.

—No, Craig, tu abuelo ya estaba muerto antes de ocurrir el choque.

—Pero si ya tiene al abuelo porque…

— ¿Nos persigue? —la abuela carcajeo— ¿No es obvio? Le costó encontrarlo, años. Está cobrando. El muqui solo se lleva hombres, por eso tu hermana no debió morir. No entiendo porque…

Entonces mamá frenó de golpe. Hubo un resplandor y donde antes brillaba el sol ahora estaba la Luna. La carretera había desaparecido.

No bajamos del auto. Mamá siguió conduciendo por lo que pareció una hora pero no había salida, ni una señal que nos indicara donde estábamos.

Los movimientos de mi madre eran erráticos, no sé si producto del irregular suelo o si comenzaba a impacientarse, aunque siendo sinceros con cada segundo que pasaba m sentía más sofocado.

Nos detuvimos cuando el llano y desértico paisaje pasó a convertirse en un valle rodeado de montañas haciendo sombras ante la luna llena.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó la abuela.

— ¿Esto es…?—mi madre comenzó pero no fue capaz de terminar. Cayó muerta con una mueca de horror en su rostro.

Antes de reaccionar mi abuela me tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y corrimos.

Corrimos por el paraje sin rumbo, tropezándonos, agitados y con los rayos de la luna como única guía en la oscuridad. Las montañas se deslizaban interrumpiéndonos el paso y obligándonos a cambiar de dirección, estábamos en un laberinto sin salida. Seguimos con desesperación hasta encontrarnos rodeados, por matorrales y árboles. El único camino a seguir era una cueva en medio de la montaña.

— ¡No vamos a entrar ahí! —rugió mi abuela, nunca la había visto así. Su cabello blanco se movía con la brisa seca, estaba despeinada, pálida pero decidida, sin ningún titubeo en su voz. — ¡Déjate ver, asquerosa criatura hijo de perra!

En la oscuridad de la cueva una luz parpadeó avanzando lentamente hacia la entrada, poco a poco las sombras se alejaron y la Luna mostró la figura de un pequeño ser cubierto de harapos y con una linterna a gas en su callosa mano. El muqui sonrió despectivamente mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillos.

—Los he estado esperando. —dijo con voz rasposa. —Han pasado 54 años.

— ¡No empieces con esta mierda y déjanos en paz!

—Querida —dijo el muqui mirando a mi abuela como si fuera una niña pequeña— No puedo hacer eso. Tu esposo hizo un trato y ustedes han venido a mi tierra a cumplir.

— ¿Tu tierra? —hablé

El muqui rio chocando sus dientes como si fuera un esqueleto, un sonido bastante grotesco. — ¿En donde crees que estas, niño?

— ¿Colorado?

—Perú. —dijo sonriendo macabramente.

El ambiente se volvió denso, desde la cueva salió una enorme cantidad de polvo oscuro llenando el aire quitándonos el oxígeno. Mi abuela comenzó a toser hasta quedar apoyada en el suelo.

—El silicio es bueno para la minería ¿No creen?

Comencé a toser apoyándome mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

—Espera. —habló la abuela con dificultad—Dijiste que solo te llevarías a los hombres de la familia.

—Intereses.—respondió simplemente balanceando su linterna.

— ¡¿Y las maestras?! —gritó y yo caí al suelo recordando mi maestra del kínder y a la señorita Jarris de la secundaria, ambas desaparecidas. — ¡Te las di!—volvió a gritar

Su linterna titileo. —Muy tarde—sonrió— Para todos.

Desapareció sumiéndonos en la oscuridad, mientras la vida que conocía desaparecía ante mis ojos, siendo capaz de hacer nada.

En la más profunda oscuridad en las entrañas de las montañas peruanas unos rostros demacrados pero familiares me devolvieron la mirada.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta pronto. ¿Reviews?**

 **BCD.**


End file.
